yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Beasley
Molly Beasley is one of the students at Chō Akademi and the Student Council President. Appearence Molly has long Brown hair with an ahoge on the top, along with a red ribbon with darker red polka-dots, her eyes are turquoise. She has a birthmark with the shape of a water drop on her right cheek. Uniform Molly wears the Student Council Uniform, a black turquoise stripped blazer with a navy blue skirt decorated with white lace and a turquoise armband with Japanese symbols on it, unlike the rest of the Council, she wears a grey turtleneck shirt with a whale pattern instead of the classic white blouse. She wears White Polka-Dot stockings with red ribbons and white gloves. Persona Molly has the Dangerous Persona. If the player gets too close to her, she will push her away. If the player does this too much, she will report them with a teacher. If she sees her with a corpse, she will chase her and a fight minigame will start, if she wins, she will restrain the player, causing their expulsion. She will also restrain the player if they approach her holding a weapon of any sort. If Lenay is killed in front of her, the minigame will become harder. Personality Molly is described by others as a motherly, kind and caring person. Usually when some people meet her they think she might be like Megami Saikou due to being the Student Council President. Sometimes she can overreact about getting a low grade, getting late to school, etc. but the rest of the time she likes to act calmly and a little bit bubbly. Routine High Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Molly enters the school grounds along with Lenay, Akemi and Gaia. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she will begin patrolling the school along with the rest of the council. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk while she chats with Lenay. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and goes to the Student Council to chat about Anime, Videogames, etc. and eat her lunch with Akemi, Gaia and Lenay at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Student Council and stays there with the other members until the end of the day. Low Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Molly enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from outdoor shoes to indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Student Council along with Lenay, Gaia and Akemi. At 7:20 AM, they leave the clubroom to investigate various students, including the player. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to once again investigate various students at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Student Council and stays there until the end of the day. Job Along with the rest of the Squad, Molly works at the Hagiwara Café as a Barista despite kinda hating the maid uniform. She also likes to wash the dishes sometimes. Relationships Lenay Beasley Her Fraternal Twin, they are always together, because of this, some people call them "Siamese Twins". Gaia Buanatorri One of her Best Friends and Roomate, they like to drink tea at lunchtime. Akemi Bai One of her Best Friends and Roomate, is rumored that Akemi has a crush on Molly, but this is not true. Quotes Friendly quotes Reactions Task Student Council WIP. Lunchtime Trivia *A big part of her page takes inspiration of Tori Uchiki's page. *Her Personality and position on the Student Council are inspires by Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club. *When the atmosphere gets below 80%, she and the rest of the Squad will act as the Akademi High School's Photography Club. *Some students usually call her "Chō Akademi's goddes". *If the school's atmosphere is bellow 70%, her dialogue will become more serious. *Along with Lenay, she is a Multi-Fandom OC. **One of their "main" fandoms is Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. *Most probably, the fridays after school, she and the Squad would record podcasts on the Announcement Room or their house for Gaia's Channel. Gallery MollyUltraThicc.png|(G)old Council1Molly2.png|Old Portrait MollyButItsStilyzed.png|Old Crazy Sea Lady.png|Crazy Sea Lady asdf.jpg|-You should get the orange soda it's amazing -Ok, i'll have the strawberry soda -... KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.png|Wondeful Kisekae by Tori! 1w8wufd hfuyqssbxc n.png|Wondeful Kisekae by Tori! BeasleyTwins2.png|I'm proud of this ❤ mollyuniform.png|Concept queen.jpg|Queen ������ Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Student Council Category:Presidents Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Dangerous Category:Demisexual Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Exchange Students Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:ThatMarsGuy's OC's